Inugami Wazuki
The Inugami Wazuki is one a minor characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a female Dog Deity with a humanlike appearance, who sports brunette hair and a necklace. Wazuki has green eyes and wears an indigo robe with a white top. The Inugami Wazuki's name is only mentioned in the original, Japanese version of the anime. In the English dub, she is simply known as "Roh's mother", which gives away, that she is the mother of the Inugami Roh. Unlike her wild and untamed son, Wazuki is a very docile character, who wants to protect her loved ones and dislikes fighting. Wazuki is an anime-exclusive character, who makes her first apperance in Episode 46. Before becoming the wife of Engai and the mother of Roh, she was a normal human being. After Roh's birth, she became an Inugami (aka "Dog Deity"). Anime Epiosode 46 At the end of the episode, Roh is injured by Kagetora and Kokutei gets taken away. Inugami Wazuki comes over from the Realm of the Dead and reveals herself to Roh. This is the first time they meet since they were torn apart when he was still a baby. Here, the episode ends. Episode 47 At the beginning of the episode, the events from the previous episode continue. Roh doesn't remember his mother and due to his latest encounters with Kagetora's henchman Hirumaki doesn't trust her. Roh complains about him being the son of Engai and the prince of the Realm of the Dead. Then he states, that he has no mother. This is the moment, when it turns out, that Wazuki wears a necklace with magic beads, that is very similar to the one worn by Roh. When she attempts to return his memories to him, he fights them, yells out in pain and believes, that she is a fake. Because of this, he continues to disbelieve her and decides to attacks Wazuki, Chiaki and Chibi Zenki with a large orb of light. After the explosion, he flees by warping himself away. Chiaki and her friends aren't sure, if they can trust Wazuki either, but decide, that they can't just leave her lying around unconscious. They take her with them. At the Enno Shrine, Miki Souma, grandmother Saki and Jukai talk about how Master Daisoujou stated, that they should bring Inugami Wazuki to his son, so that they can talk again. When Chiaki distrusts the situation and consults Miki Souma, he tells her, that Wazuki is a strange woman. Then Wazuki steps in and decides, that she has to tell them about the situation. Her necklace starts glowing and starting from 05:55, a flashback is shown, where Wazuki is wandering through a bleak and rocky landscape near to the sea at night. When she meets a group of grim reapers, Wazuki mentions how she became pregnant. Starting from 07:54, Engai decided to take her son away, so that Roh would become his servant and the new prince of the Realm of the Dead instead of being able to live a human being's life. After giving birth, the grim reapers take baby Roh away while Wazuki desperately tries to protect her son, but to no avail. Roh is taken away, while his mother can do nothing, but stare into the distance with blanked eyes of despair. Then, her necklace glows again and the scene returns to the present at the Enno Shrine. She tells Chiaki and the others about the dangers of the world ending beast, that will bring the world back to nothingness once it awakens, as it has the power to destroy the world. While Saki is shocked, that the creature would have the power of a god, Chibi Zenki doesn't take it seriously. He states, that it is just an overgrown dog and that he will take care of it. Miki Souma tells him not to take it lightly, but Chibi Zenki calls the others cowards and runs off. Wazuki stands up and states, that Roh is her son and that as long as she is his mother, she has to do anything she can to stop him from destroying the world. When Jukai and Kuribayashi state, that they will help her, she says, that she apprechiates their help, but that it won't be easy. Under construction... Gallery Episode 47 Inugami Wazuki anime.png|When Roh is gravely injured, his mother makes her first apperance in a flashback Inugami Wazuki anime 2.png|She gets very sad when Baby Roh is taken away by her partner Engai so he can become the prince of the Realm of the Dead Inugami Wazuki anime 3.png|Wazuki as she appears while talking to Saki and the others at the Enno Shrine Trivia * Her name Inugami Wazuki, written as via the Kanji and Furigana writings of 犬神蓮月 and いぬがみ はづき respectively, translates as the "Dog Deity of the Lotus Month". Category:Inugami Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Stubs